Industrial Age
The Industrial Age is the ninth age under development in the game of DomiNations. It is obtained by paying (?) gold in the Town Center. This age is succeeded by the Modern Age and is preceded by the Enlightenment Age. Historical Description The Industrial Age is a period of time of history of modern warfare, machinery, industry, inventions, colonization, science, modernization, upheavals, capitalization, and new resources. This age lasted from the 1850 AD/CE to 1920 AD/CE. The Industrial Age revolve around the Industrial Revolution, which begun in the Enlightenment Age in Great Britain. In the Industrial Age, machines had replaced production using hands. New fuels were popularized such as coal, oil, and famously; steam. These fuels are used for new types of transportation such as steamboats and trains. Factories are built to support the textile industry; the most common industry. Canals, railways, and roads were built to help transportation. Population increased dramatically and the economic system of capitalism has emerged. Many countries have experienced economic growth from this new system. Africa and Asia became modernized from colonization or treaties such as South Africa and Japan. China had threw away its system of monarchy to democracy and to modernize immediately. New inventions were created such as the telegraph, modernized light bulbs, the biplane (the first modern airplane), telephone, photography, steam engines, trains, bicycles, and cars. Biology had become advanced through Charles Darwin and Chemistry had become advanced and popularized. However, the Industrial Age had its disadvantages too. Working conditions were poor such as child labor and workers lived in squalor. Capitalism was disliked by philosophers and Socialism was created. Colonization was still harsh and many of the most famous wars occurred. The United Kingdom had to deal with Boers and Zulus in the Anglo-Zulu War and the Boer Wars. The Boxer Rebellion had been countered by Western powers and Japan in China. The federal United States Union had to fight the Confederate States in the American Civil War. France tried to stop the Germans from growing too powerful but failed completely in the Franco-Prussian War. Russia and its weak and oppressive government were taken over by Communist Socialists. And the most famous war of all; World War I. World War I revolves around the assassination of an Austrian-Hungarian archduke in Serbia. The belligerents were the Central Powers consisted of Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire and the Allied Powers consisted of the United Kingdom, France, the United States, Japan, and Russia (Russia went to peace after Communist takeover). Tanks were created and built. New guns such as machine guns and anti-tank rifles were built. Biplane, triplane, and bombers were produced dramatically. World War I had about a staggering forty-million casualties and empires had declined then. The famous British Empire had weakened and the Ottoman Empire had collapsed and dissolved. The Modern Age had begun after the upheaval of World War I. Advancements After advancing to the Industrial Age, players are given a new set of buildings to build, technologies to research, and units to create. Buildings that are available at the Industrial Age are the air defense (new), the airstrip (new), the bunker (new), the caltrops, the spike trap, a set of roads, and a set of walls. In the blacksmith, you can upgrade the the fusilier (junker if Germans, ashigaru if Japanese, Praetorian Fusilier if Romans) to the shock infantry (Wehrmacht if Germans, Alpini if Romans), the musketeer (royal yeomanry if British, fire dragon if Chinese) to the rifleman (Black Watch if British, Manchu Rifleman if Chinese), the carabineer raider to the motorcycle raider, the cuirassier (hussar if French, stradioti if Greeks) to the tank if French (guess), [[Compagnion Tank|Companion Tank] if Greeks], the veteran wall sapper to the engineer, and the supply train to the supply truck. From the Airstrip, you can also build biplanes. In addition, players can also construct wonders in the Industrial Age to give a bonus to help the player. The choices are the Brandenburg Gate, the Eiffel Tower, the Kremlin, and the Statue of Liberty. Details The upgrade cost to the Industrial Age is amount? gold, requiring 4 citizens and time? to complete. New buildings unlocked: * Air Defense; * Airstrip; * Bunker; and * choice of a fourth wonder: Brandenburg Gate, Eiffel Tower, Kremlin, or Statue of Liberty. Additional buildings unlocked: * Caltrops; * Spike Trap; * Tower; * Road; and * Wall. Gallery Trivia * Before the Industrial Age was released to the public, many of the top players had hacked and got the Industrial Age early. Big Huge Games then deleted the hack and lowered any player that is in Industrial Age back to the Enlightenment Age by then. Further Reading * Industrial Revolution at Wikipedia. Category:Ages